


The Performance of a Lifetime

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Series: k-pop based fics [10]
Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ASTRO love BTS, ASTRO love Sanha, Adorable, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BTS and Astro interactions, BTS are good sunbaes, Cute, Everyone does on sanha, Fluffy, M/M, Multi, Other, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, cuddly, he's too cute, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: ASTRO are able to get to know their BTS seniors on a more personal level.





	The Performance of a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LulaWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LulaWrites/gifts).



> A gift fic for the lovely LulaWrites~ I hope you enjoy. Your request didn't fit in with the AU I had already constructed in my series, so here you go! My muse had to change some Dynamics though, Im sorry :( 
> 
> A: JinJin & Bin  
> B: MJ & Minhyuk  
> O: Eunwoo & Sanha
> 
> A: Yoongi, Hoseok, & Namjoon  
> B: Jin  
> O: Jimin, Taehyung, & Jungkook

Sanha was pretty sure his Binnie hyung was going to lose his shit after he found out that they would be performing with BTS. Bin was a major fanboy and was over the moon excited about the few weeks they would have being able to get to know their sunbaes on a more personal level, and potentially become _friends_. 

He was only a little nervous over being around such internationally famous people. Each member brought something uniquely special to the group, and Sanha was nervous that he would definitely pale in comparison. BTS together were magnetic. Their stage presence was always impeccable. Their music and choreography were always fine tuned and perfect down to the very last minute detail. 

Sanha had just presented recently. He was a bit nervous and insecure in his own body. Not only was he still growing and feeling a bit clumsy, but he also had to deal with his new omega identity. He was far more sensitive, and definitely more clingy with his hyungs. Part of it was because he was still underage and being without a pack, but most of it was just him needing comfort because of all of the change his body was going through. 

He didn't know how he would be when around his idols, and he didn't want to be problematic for the rest of his hyungs. 

Of course, his very attentive older hyung noticed. He couldn't hide anything from his future pack alpha. 

“Sanha, you're looking nervous,” Jinwoo said, taking a seat next to the maknae as they stretched on the training room floor, waiting for the BTS boys to arrive. 

“Only a little,” Sanha says, “a lot has happened and I'm still not feeling normal.”

“That's okay, if you need to break you need to let me know. I can talk to Namjoon hyung as well and let him know what's going on,” Jinwoo says, “I'm sure he’ll understand.”

“Are you sure? I don't want to be an inconvenience,” Sanha says, biting his lower lip worriedly. 

“Your health will never be an inconvenience, baby,” Jinwoo says firmly, gently squeezing Sanha’s shoulder. 

“Not a baby,” Sanha pouts, shrugging away from Jinwoos touch.

“You are, you're my baby,” Jinwoo teases. 

“Watch me not join your pack now,” Sanha threatens, glaring at him playfully. 

Jinwoo frowns, “Don't say that, my alpha doesn't like it.”

Sanha smirks, “Don't call me baby.” 

The door to the training room opens, which draws the attention of all six boys. 

Namjoon walks in first, bowing his head. Sanha scrambles up, the others in a similar fashion. 

Each member are bowing respectfully to their sunbaes and greeting them respectfully and formally. 

They wanted to make a good first impression. 

“Our hoobaes aren't usually this cute, right?” Hoseok mock whispers. 

Sanha laughs, shyly bowing his head. Usually he didn't like being called cute, but you couldn't argue with any member of Bangtan and who they found cute, especially when you glanced at their maknae line. 

Namjoon gently squeezes the back of Hoseok’s neck before turning to smile at the six of them. 

“Hello, I'm Namjoon. This is not only my group, but my pack. Please take care of us,” he greets politely, his voice reminding Sanha of honey, smooth and gentle. 

Jinwoo jolts forward, bowing, “I'm Jinwoo, or JinJin, I'm the leader, and pack alpha to everyone but our maknae. I hope you will take care of us, as well.”

“Kookie, you have some competition,” Taehyung says, smirking. 

“Why's that, hyung?” Jungkook, the beloved golden maknae, asks. 

“If I'm right, their maknae is cuter than you,” Taehyung says. 

“He may be right, Kook-ah,” Yoongi hums thoughtfully. 

All eyes were locked onto Sanha. 

Sanha blushes, “Ah, hyungs, I'm Sanha, and I am the maknae.”

“So cute,” Hoseok compliments. 

“We should find age order,” Jin says. 

They each spout out the year they were born and how seniority worked between both groups. 

Sanha and Minhyuk we're the youngest, and Sanha couldn't tell if that was good or bad quite yet. 

He did watch Jinwoo hyung pull Namjoon hyung to the side and talk quietly. Namjoon nodded with what looked like an understanding expression and squeezed Jinwoo on the shoulder. 

Hoseok, Bin, and Minhyuk were in a circle discussing choreography and formations. Yoongi and Namjoon had already mixed the track, which was awesome because both rappers were known for the excellent producing skills. 

At the end of the day, it turned out to be more of a formality. Getting to be introduced, hearing the official track, and for the dancers to start exchanging ideas before the real practice would start.

The first few days of training were a bit awkward. The boys were still getting used to how the other group worked, and it was clear the dancers had very different ideas. 

Namjoon called for a break and asked for all of them to sit in one large circle. 

He sat down and smiles warmly at everyone. “I know collaborations are difficult, especially for you guys since we're technically your seniors and a bit older than you. We all want you to speak up. When it comes down to work, seniority is thrown out the window. You might have the best idea and if you don't speak up, we won't be the best on that stage. You guys do not need to follow blindly to what we say. We can all see you guys are holding back. I'm asking you all to go ahead and speak up now and no hard feelings will be held.”

Minhyuk raises his hand, “Hyungs, the formation for the beginning part is too awkward for the guys on the end. The transition honestly looks sloppy and it either needs to be given to the better dancer, or we need to get creative.”

“I was thinking the same thing, Hobi hyung. Giving some of our weaker dancers the most difficult transition isn't smart,” Jimin says.

“They can't go in front though because they're not singing,” Bin adds.

“Honestly, the transition is hard,” Jin admits. 

The group continued to work out the issues and talked about their grievances. They might not have done a lot of physical training, but they definitely grew closer as coworkers and friends. 

By the end of the second week, the two groups were interacting much differently. Not only were they talking as if they had been friends for years, but the amount of skinship between all of the boys was on another level. 

Sanha couldn't help but bond with the golden maknae. Jungkook was genuinely sweet and very gentle, despite his occasional rowdiness and roughhousing with his hyungs. He also understood what it was like to present as an idol, especially being an omega. 

It was quite a common sight for the two maknaes of their respective groups to be cuddling in the training room, either talking quietly or getting a few minutes of sleep. Sanha couldn't help the small crush he was getting. Jungkook was so gentle and kind to him, making sure he wasn't in too much pain or uncomfortable with the skinship. 

“I'm never the hyung, but you make it very easy with your aegyo,” Jungkook would always tease. 

Minhyuk was absolutely smitten with Jimin. It seemed to be reciprocated as well. Jimin was just as fond over their talented dancer. 

There were many times where Jimin was sweet talking Minhyuk and encouraging him to cuddle with him. Minhyuk was a gentle beta, always willing to offer comfort to his pack mates and Sanha. Jimin seemed to be no different. Minhyuk would plop down on Jimins lap and then nestle his face into his neck. 

When Bin got jealous and stole Jungkook away from him, Sanha was most comfortable with the leader of Bangtan. He was a comforting presence, and incredibly gentle and kind to him. So as soon as Bin scooped Jungkook away for cuddles or playing, Namjoon would come to the rescue and pull him into his own lap. 

Jimin pulled him aside one day after training and told him why Namjoon was so fond of him. “He adores anything cute, and loves caring for people. You are cute and need to be taken care of, so you have him a bit smitten.” 

Sanha didn't care. Namjoon was warm and had a comforting presence and gave excellent cuddles. 

It wasn't long before all thirteen boys would cluster into one huge group and cuddle for a quick nap to reenergize. Jinwoo and MJ were attached to the hip. Jimin, Minhyuk, and Taehyung were wrapped up in each other's limbs. Sanha was squeezed in between Namjoon and Dong Min. Jungkook was in between Jin and Bin. Hoseok and Yoongi were happily cuddling each other. 

Their cuddle piles smelled delicious and they were warm enough for Sanha that it created the desire to nest and to be wrapped up in his alpha hyungs scent. 

When it came to the performance, they were all nervous and jittery with excitement. Both leaders were talking to staff seriously and ignoring their rowdy members.

Bin was back hugging Jungkook, swaying side to side. MJ and Hoseok were laughing and chatting, while Hoseok had Yoongis hand held tightly in his own. 

Dong Min, Jimin, Taehyung, and Minhyuk were huddled together. Dong Min looked like he was doting on the maknaes. 

Jin walked up to Sanha, a warm smile on his face. “How are you?” 

“Nervous,” Sanha admits.

“You're going to be wonderful,” Jin promises.

“I agree, but why?” Namjoon asks. 

The Bangtan leader easily guides Sanha to him and hugs him warmly. 

“Hes a bit nervous, so I told him he's going to be great,” Jin said. 

“Yes you will,” Namjoon says, “you've practiced well, don't worry.”

Jinwoo is pulled into Jins side, as they talked about themselves before it was time for them to go on stage. Sanha couldn't help his nerves. He was performing with such a talented group, and he just knew he was going to pale in comparison. 

Sanha gently pulls away from Namjoon before plastering himself to his leaders side. Jinwoo hugs him warmly, understanding his troubles but staying mute about it. Sanha needed to be held, not encouraged. Sanha was quite tactile, and usually the best way to lift his spirits was to just hold him. 

“My fellow maknae! Are we ready?” Jungkook calls out as he approaches the small group. 

Sanha smiles, “I think so, hyung.” 

Jungkook beams, and pulls Sanha away from Jinwoo. Jungkook hugs him, it's a little bit stronger than usual, but comforting nonetheless. 

“Alright guys, round up, we're going on soon,” Hoseok calls.

They all circle around, some members backhugging others to make their circle tight and intimate. .

“Okay, just a few things to remember. Make sure your formations stay tight and in synch. Keep your movements sharp when they need to be, and fluid when it calls for it. Make sure to keep your facial expressions bright and happy. Don't get sloppy on your footwork. Remember your cues, and stay on beat,” Hoseok says. 

“Fighting on three,” Namjoon calls. 

Once the groups are lined up backstage does Sanha finally start feeling excited and eager to get in stage and perform with his favorite sunbaes. 

Once the performance is finished, Sanha can honestly say he's never been so pleased with a performance as he had with this one. They all did so good, and their hard work definitely came to fruition tonight. 

The boys group hugged as soon as they were off stage, the leaders sharing words of praise for their members who did so well. They definitely did the best, and there was no shame in admitting that. 

“You did so well baby, I'm so proud of you,” Sanha heard Namjoon say. He turns to look at Bantans leader and sees Namjoon hugging Jungkook and pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. 

Sanha longed to be in his own pack. He couldn't wait until he wasn't underage and he'd be able to be more in tune with his group members. Bangtan all looked so close and comfortable with one another that Sanha definitely envied it. 

“You should know when I call you baby it's not to patronize you, but it's a term of endearment,” Jinwoo says, taking Sanhas hand in his own. 

“Jungkook hyung likes being called baby,” Sanha says, confused. 

“Kookie likes being taken care of,” Jinwoo answers. 

“I do too,” Sanha whines. 

“Then let your hyung call you baby,” Jinwoo teases. 

“This is why he gets upset,” Minhyuk interrupts, “you always tease. Namjoon hyung says it with sincerity, you sound like you're patronizing him, hyung.” 

Sanha smiles, leaning into his fellow maknae. He loved his hyungs, and he loved his nicknames, as long as it didn't make him feel as painfully young as he already felt. 

“I didn't mean too, Sanha. Why didn't you tell me?” Jinwoo asks, his face concerned. 

“I tried,” Sanha defends. 

“Hyung is sorry for not listening,” Jinwoo murmurs, tugging the maknae away from Minhyuk and pulling him into a hug. A sweet kiss was placed to his cheek. “I'm really proud of you.”

“Thank you hyung,” Sanha murmurs, blushing. 

It wasn't long before sweaty bodies attached themselves to Jinwoo and Sanha, and it became one huge group hug. 

Sanha had never felt so content as he did in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy!! xx


End file.
